1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connections, and more particularly to devices used to restrict operation of an electrical component by preventing unauthorized users from supplying the electrical component with electricity.
2. Background Information
In the United States, electrical components are typically provided with plugs which are intended to be connected into electrical wall receptacles, power strips, or extension cords connecting to said wall receptacles (or power strips).
Both two-wire electrical connections and three-wire electrical connections are common. In a two-wire connection, the plug is usually a two prong type comprising a nonconductive body containing two electrical terminals. An insulated wire containing two separate conductors leads from the plug to the electrical component. One conductor of the wire connects to one prong within the plug body while the other wire connects to the other prong also within the plug body. These two conductors power the device, with one conductor being xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d and one conductor being xe2x80x9cneutral.xe2x80x9d In a three-wire connection, a third conductor is added as a safety ground.
The typical wall receptacle comprises two sockets containing terminals into which the prongs of the plug are plugged. The receptacle socket terminals are xe2x80x9clive,xe2x80x9d meaning that a voltage exists across them which can be used to power the electrical appliance containing the plug. Hence, when the plug is plugged into the receptacle, circuit continuity is established such that current can flow to the appliance via the hot conductor and return via the neutral conductor. Typically the power supplied to household wall receptacles in the United States is 115 volts, 60 hertz AC, and hence the current flow is of alternating polarity at the AC frequency.
For any of a number of various reasons it may be desirable to control the usage of an electrical component so as to prevent unauthorized use, yet permit authorized use. For example, power tools, such as Skil(copyright) saws, are frequently, safely used by properly trained individuals. The problem arises when an untrained individual, particularly children, attempt to use such a tool. Thus, controlling use of such a component is a safety concern, for preventing the use of such devices will prevent countless injuries a year.
The prior art contains a myriad of electrical security devices for preventing unauthorized use and permitting authorized use. A vast majority of prior devices comprise lockouts in which either the plug or the receptacle is physically locked out by means of a locking device which prevents mating engagement of a plug and receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,123 is an example of a lockout type device applied to an electrical plug.
Many of these prior lockout devices are key operated and contain a lock mechanism. The authorized user controls the key, and hence it is possible for that person to apply the lock to the plug so that use of the appliance or device containing the plug is prevented until such time as he or she returns with the key to unlock the lock. In order to provide adequate security, such locks must often be of sufficient size and strength so that they may be relatively expensive.
Another prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,809 (Soloman). Soloman utilizes a pair of plugs to lock out use. Soloman uses a first adapter which converts the component""s plug into another, non-standard plug. This first adapter is secured to the component""s plug. Soloman then uses a second adapter which is removable to convert the non-standard plug back into a standard plug which can be plugged into a standard receptacle, such as an wall outlet.
However, Soloman""s device can be overcome by an unauthorized user by merely unsecuring the first adapter from the component""s plug.
What is needed is a device and method of securing an electrical component so that unauthorized use is prohibited. Such a device/method must be simple, yet not allow an unauthorized user to easily bypass the invented device/method. Such a device/method must work with standard electrical components, including those who need a secure ground connection.
The present invention satisfies these needs.
The present invention is a safety device and method of using the same. The safety device is for use in electrically connecting a first receptacle with a second receptacle. The safety device has a first plug which is electrically connected to a second plug. The first plug is able to be received into the first receptacle and the second plug is able to be received into the second receptacle. For instance, a power tool could be provided with a power cord having a receptacle instead of a plug. The invented device would then be used to connect the power tool receptacle to another receptacle, such as a wall outlet or an extension cord receptacle.
The method of using the present invention involves first either providing a power tool (or other electrical component) with a receptacle (female) power cord end, or converting an existing power cord plug into a receptacle. The authorized user is then able to connect the invented device between the tool receptacle and the power source receptacle (such as an extension cord or wall outlet). When the authorized user is through using the tool, the authorized user merely needs to detach the invented device and place it in a secure location. Without the invented device, an unauthorized user will be unable to xe2x80x9cplug-inxe2x80x9d and use the power tool.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.